International Producers
=[http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Menu MENU] ---- This is the page to help Producer and artist who may actively doing in YouTube and international Websites including Nico Nico.com. This page shows original videos from Original Producers's account in YouTube. This page shows original video of remix and secondary used video from creator in YouTube. Please add video after confirmation. （このページには、オリジナル作者Pの動画及び、Remixも含めた二次利用作品の、作成者によるアカウントの動画が表示されています。 オリジナル作者の動画の表示にご協力ください。） Please add the information by your self after checking. Please find the conditions of secondary use and how to get permission to use. [http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/Statements_from_producers_and_copyright_holders Statements from producers and copyright holders] 【Pさん及び著作権者の二次創作ガイドライン表明】 (このページは、YouTube及びNico Nico Vidoを含む海外サイトで活動される、Pさん、アレンジャー、アーティストを助ける為のものです。各自ご自分で自由にご記載ください。） Some of them may doing promotion internationally. These artist may able to use simple English SOMEHOW in their Website. List of Producer in Vocaloid Wiki in English. [//vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer] Producer on YouTube (English) [//vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer_on_YouTube http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer_on_YouTube] If the information is not accurate please repair by your self. [http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/YouTube_Channel_of_Vocaloid_P_and_Others YouTube Channel of Vocaloid P and Other Creators] 【Vocaloid関係者 YouTube一覧】 [http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/YouTube_Channel_of_Vocaloid_P_and_Others Promotion of Original in Youtube] 【Youtubeでのオリジナルのプロモーション準備】 This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) [http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_Wikia How to use Wikia 【このWikiaの使い方】【日本語ヘルプ有】] [http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/For_International_Creators_and_Fandom For International Creators and Fandom] 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 ---- ---- ---- ---- '''Producer who is working on YouTube: ''' sasakure.UK - *Hello, Planet. feat. Miku Hatsune / ＊ハロー、プラネット。 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gHHgx8bTxc By:sasakureUK Official Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/sasakureUK.Official http://sasakuration.com/ sasakure.UK - The Trash-Heap Princess and Apostrophe feat. Miku Hatsune http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp1SQgc6X98 By:sasakureUK Official Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/sasakureUK.Official ■Movie & Design sasakure.UK & The Trash-Heap Counseling Room '''Sasakure.UK Translation Contest Winners''' http://www.hearjapan.com/en/news/sasakureuk-translation-contest-winners/ http://www.hearjapan.com/ja/news/sasakureuk-feat-hatsune-miku-translation-contest/ Grand Prize: Your lyrics will be used in sasakure.UK’s official video. The grand prize winner is Midorino Kyrie. The second prize winner is vgperson The third prize winner is Laura Hou The winners may need to find official Website and Facebook of Sasakure.UK. Official Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/sasakureUK.Official ---- AVTechNO! 1N5T http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0z6I9_utPg By:AVTechNOK Official Facebook: ---- 初音ミク Hatsune Miku - スニーカー Sneaker By: music and lyrics by wintermute. azrtwork by Shuji. Official Website: Condition for secondary use: Piapro: ---- 【初音ミク / Hatsune Miku】 One Way 【PV付オリジナル曲】 (((Original HD Version))) By CC*=Style Credit Title : Armonia Songs：初音ミクAppend Composer : Aura Qualic Lryics : spikin (Trinity Note) Illustrator：亜音 Movie : TiltP Model：コロン式ミク Mastering : Blue Twinkle 【ニコニコ動画リンク】 THE VOC@LOiD M@STER : Official Website: Condition for secondary use: Piapro: ---- Cold Leaf - Aerial flow feat. hatsune miku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phrlth-dF9Q By: 粒子P/wahiko/Aerialflow Official Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/wahikooooo Nico Nico Douga:http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm18508106 Official Website: Condition for secondary use: Piapro: http://piapro.jp/t/EtUJ Official Facebook: ---- ---- ---- '''Producer who is also doing Remix and Arrangement:''' (リミックス、アレンジメント、その他も行っておられるPさんの作品とサイト) ---- ---- o-slCSneS7g Sweet Devil Plays The Violin Massacre feat. 初音ミク [VolkStroker x LONGC x Revolution Boi] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-slCSneS7g BY: RevolutionxBoi Credit: Song Title: Sweet Devil Vocal:【初音ミク】Hatsune Miku Music: HachioujiP / 八王子P / 8#Prince Lyric: q*Left Remix - VolkStroker x LONGC x Revolution Boi Editor: wakamura / わかむらP Video RE-edit - Revolution Boi Model: Lat Style Miku（by Lat) / Cyber Miku (by Xenosnake) (Texture Mod) Original song: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16084673 New Remix Album information: ---- BigFace vs CueBeat Rock(cb69) faet.初音ミク／Let's Go Straight!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBDGyAEAyMY by cb69tm Original: オリジナル曲：福井の長老パンクバンド、BigFace（ビッグ・フェイス）の代表曲「ストレートで行くぜ！！」（作詞・作曲／ハリー　編曲・ビッグ・フェイス） ---- カローラⅡに恋をした (feat. daniwellP) [カジヒデキ] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ui40o3ijrs BY: daniwellP Original song by:カジヒデキさん ギター・ポップが人気を博したカジヒデキさんの 「カローラⅡに恋をした」のアレンジカバーを初音ミクが歌う！ Additional information: Full Flash-PV special Website: http://aidn.jp/shibuya_miku/ New album info.:アルバム『渋谷系 feat. 初音ミク』、7月11日発売！ http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B007Y7RGD6/ http://wmg.jp/artist/hatsunemiku/WPCL000011058.html ---- ---- ---- Producer who may able to use some English Sorry, plug in for Nico Nico Video is not ready to show videos. [http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Help_Viewing_Original_in_English Help Viewing Original in English] 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのヘルプとお願い】 【初音ミク】 More so power 【オリジナル】 http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18197744 More so power [Miku Hatsune] [Original] (Nico NIco.com) Facebook